


Moving Towards Domestication

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken, Aya, and Chloe continue to grow and learn about each other. Features an auction, Chloe's jaguar escapades, and a present for Aya that will warm you to your toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Towards Domestication

How the heck did I get roped into this? Balancing on a step ladder in front of Chloe’s bedroom window being slowly suffocated in acres of fabric.

I suppose it was my fault since earlier that day after reading about an estate auction in the paper I decided to go and Chloe offered to tag along. Well tag along is not quite the right word. He had to change his clothes and mess with his hair and by the time he finally made an appearance I’d almost given up hope of getting there before the auction was over.

He stopped and looked me over carefully and quirked one pale brow. I stared right back. There was no way I was going to change into anything else. I was comfortable in a pair of well worn, faded, button fly jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. I grabbed my leather jacket and followed Chloe to his car. When I mentioned the word auction Aya had made himself scarce claiming he had some flowers that needed repotting. I knew better. My red haired lover hated crowds and the only sale I managed to drag him to had me holding him back when an overly loud, large, rude, lout with a bad toupee asked Aya if he was some kind of sissy. The man had come to the car boot sale with his wife and had one too many at the pub beforehand. After that Aya said I could keep my hobby he much preferred the company of his plants… they were more intelligent than the drunk that tried to pick a fight.

At the auction Chloe turned more than a few heads in his black slacks and lavender silk shirt as we walked around the sale room. I kinda felt out of place by his side but soon got distracted while looking at all the items up for sale. There were a few pieces I had my eye on and I got my number card and waited for the auction to begin. I made Chloe go to the snack counter to get me some coffee. He sighed and I had to promise a few things before he would go… one of which was the wash the road dirt off his precious car.

I couldn’t hold back a laugh when I saw several young women surround him as he waited in line. Now that brought back some memories. Not that we don’t get our share of admirers in the shop now but Chloe had the same _expression on his face as Aya used to. Then he pointed right at me as he said something to his flock of fans. He smiled at me and winked then blew me a kiss. I flushed bright red, damn it, and looked at my shoes. I’m sure Chloe just told them he had a boyfriend. Namely me and he was quite taken. I’m sure my face was still red when he returned and handed me my coffee. I nearly died when he kissed me on the cheek.

“Behave!” I hissed as the first lots were brought out to be sold.

“Why? Teasing you is so much fun besides you blush so prettily.” His smirk laden voice was full of amusement.

I rolled my eyes and stood with the rest of the crowd waiting for the items I wanted to bid on to come up. Chloe arranged himself in one of the chairs for sale. A heavy mahogany side chair with red velvet upholstery. He looked so regal sitting there it would not have surprised me if people bowed or curtseyed as they walked past.

My annoying blond lover’s sighs were getting progressively louder as lot after lot of crockery, linens and household goods were sold. I turned to glare at him and he just smiled sweetly and buffed his nails on his shirt. Looking for all the world like a vapid playboy. I knew better. A shrewd mind lurked under that platinum blond cap of hair. I think he liked to catch people off guard. He was bored and I’m sure I would suffer later for it.

Finally the table I wanted to bid on came up. It would look perfect next to my bed and the best part was the three drawers. It seemed like I needed the storage for several… ahem… necessities since I acquired not one but two lovers. Quickly the bids reached the top price I was willing to pay. I cursed as the damned phone bids kept raising the price. I had to drop out but I hated to lose. The gavel was about to drop and I gritted my teeth when a new bidder piped up from behind me topping the last bid by a good fifty pounds.

I turned in surprise to see Chloe wave his number card in the air. When the heck did he get that? The hammer dropped and the table was mine. I was stunned. I didn’t expect him to do this for me. I wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him breathless. Me giddy over furniture… who would have thought.

It’s not just getting the piece I wanted it’s the thrill of outbidding everyone else. Well technically Chloe did but that fact that he won it for me touched me so much. He looked right at me and grinned. It was a sexily wicked smile that told me I’d better be properly appreciative later. Not that I minded and not that he’d expect it for the loving gesture. But Chloe was such a sexual creature that it nearly overwhelmed me at times. I gladly gave myself to him and Aya because I trusted them with more than my life.

The auction continued and Chloe was now standing next to me whispering comments about the assembled crowd in my ear. Several times I had to stifle my laughter as his astute observations completely cracked me up. Then the other item I really wanted was carried up to the podium. A delicate porcelain vase with deep purple irises painted on the sides. I didn’t know porcelain very well but it was Japanese and the color of the flowers matched Aya’s eyes exactly. It’s was sappy gift and I couldn’t resist. The bidding was ferocious but I eventually came out victorious. Aya was not to be told just how much I spent on him today. But what the hell… I could die tomorrow and my money would just be sitting in the bank.

Now that I had the things I came for I grabbed my jacket and turned to grab Chloe. We had to pay for and pick up the items I’d won. I half expected the blond to be just about bored to death. I got a rush out of coming to these events. If you have never been to an auction you would never understand the exhilaration when you win. Plus it was a much safer kind of rush than I used to be addicted to.

“Come on Chloe time to go.” I realized that my tugging on his arm was not budging him an inch.

“I want those.” I heard him say as he stared towards the front of the room.

I looked at what has captured his attention. A couple of the auctioneer’s helpers were holding up two massive sets of Burgundy velvet brocade curtains. They must have come out of a manor house somewhere.

“Where are you going to put them?” I asked. I knew better than to try and talk him out of bidding because Chloe already had that glazed eyed look he got when his favorite store was having a fifty percent off sale.

“Why in my room of course. I thought one set could go on the window while the other I could drape behind the bed.” The bidding started and Chloe held up his card. He glared at anyone who would dare out bid him. God forbid he ever discovered EBay.

Personally I thought the curtains would make his room look like a bordello. Granted it would be a horribly expensive and somewhat pretentious bordello. My eyebrows rose as the price did. Chloe was bidding against a matronly looking woman who was determined to snatch them away from him. Which was unlikely considering KR paid us fairly well and she looked decidedly middleclass. With a fierce grin of triumph the gavel fell once more and the fancy window dressings were his.

We paid for all of our winnings and stuffed the car to near capacity. My side table barely fit in the trunk and the draperies took up half the back seat. The vase had been carefully wrapped in tissue paper and placed in a box that I set on the other side of the backseat. Chloe was already behind the wheel as I got in. Suddenly I had the urge to thank him for coming with me. I glanced around to see if anyone was nearby before I leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. He looked a bit surprised since I am not prone to public displays of affection. This was ingrained in me from my days with Kase. He said our relationship, if you could call it that, had to be kept secret. It was a thing to be hidden away and to be ashamed of.

Then with Omi we never were able to go out as a couple. Our brief affair took place amidst one disaster after another. We found much needed comfort in each others arms but I realize now that was all it was. What I have now with Chloe and Aya far outshines my other two attempts at love. We went places and did things outside of our jobs. Even though I’m a bit uncomfortable showing off in public we still did our share of hand holding and hugging. It’s amazing really. I never would have thought Aya was the cuddling type but it’s as if after those years Aya isolated himself he feels the need to make up for it now.

In fact going to the movies can be damned embarrassing. They both get really handsy and it’s a good thing we usually sit in the back. But see I’m getting better. Six months ago I never would have kissed him in public even though the parking lot was nearly empty.

Chloe smiled at me delightedly. ”Not that I mind but what was that for?”

“For coming with me. It’s more fun to bring someone. Thank you.” Still leaning over in my seat enjoying the closeness I smiled back.

“Well then if you want to thank me you’d better do a proper job of it.” With a yank he pulled me over to him and I sprawled on Chloe’s lap.

He chuckled at my squawk of surprise and lowered his head to mine. “Now about that gesture of appreciation…”

Chloe intended to kiss me senseless, something he’s really good at, and I didn’t struggle at all as his lips descend onto mine. He took his time exploring my mouth and I was putty in his arms. Then his hand was under my sweatshirt stroking my stomach and I forgot totally that we were in the parking lot of the auction house.

That was until I heard the whistling and applause. Startled I pulled away and sat up nearly braining myself on the steering wheel. Chloe huffed in annoyance and we both looked out the window. Standing close enough to the car to touch it was the group of young women that tried to hit on Chloe earlier.

I guess they were attracted to his Platinum Jaguar XJ SE and came over to check it out. I bet they got a real eyeful when they looked inside since my sweatshirt was pushed up and Chloe’s lips were plastered to mine.

My face felt hot and I’m sure I was about the color of a ripe tomato. Chloe looked annoyed at the interruption. I swear he was a bit of an exhibitionist and liked to make out in odd places but not even he felt like entertaining a bunch of twittering young women. Chloe grinned at me and placed his hand on my flaming cheek.

“Let’s go show Aya what we bought before our little audience forces me to run them over. If I hear awww aren’t they cute one more time they’d better run.” He started the engine and roared out of the parking lot scattering gravel.

The ride home was uneventful other than Chloe’s hand sneaking up my thigh every few minutes. I kept removing it before I embarrassed myself. He was snickering and I could tell by his playful mood that tonight was going to be interesting. We got to the shop and he hit the garage opener and pulled the car inside. I hopped out before Chloe decided that the garage would be a perfect place to make out.

Never again after Mihirogi walked in on the three of us. She merely raised one cool brow and warned us that there were young impressionable men in the house and hadn’t we better take this to a more appropriate location? I nearly died… all the blood rushed to my cheeks as I was caught with my pants around my ankles. After she went into the house even Aya was a bit pink while Chloe laughed his ass off. Good thing my dick still wasn’t in his mouth or he’d have bitten me. So yeah I did not want a repeat performance of that event. Nothing wilts a guy quicker then getting caught in the act by their boss.

I did help take the items inside and I set the table in the hall and went back for the curtains. Chloe had the vase and the both of us went into the shop. Aya was making an arrangement to go out later that day. He looked up when we came in and gave us both a warm kiss. Yuki pretended not to notice and Michel grinned and jumped off his stool behind the counter to hug us all. He saw the box and started to pester me about what was inside.

Suddenly I was struck with a bit of uncertainty. What if Aya didn’t like it?

“I got you something at the auction Aya. A present. It reminded me of you.” I stammered.

Chloe tapped my hands and I realized I still had a death grip on the box. I held it out and Aya took it from my hands.

“Thank you Ken. That was thoughtful of you and I…” He stopped mid sentence when he lifted out the vase.

He held it up and turned it all the way around. The oval shape and cream colored glaze complimented the vivid purple irises painted on its surface. I got a bit nervous when Aya said nothing. He carefully placed the vase on the table and a bright smile lit his face. Aya smiling is an incredible sight to behold and nearly took my breath away. He placed his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. This time slowly and softly. He pulled back a bit and rested his forehead against mine.

“It’s beautiful Ken and I recognize the maker. It’s a Kutani vase from the Meiji period. You are wonderful.” Aya kissed my cheek before carefully picking the vase back up and placing it squarely in the center of his worktable so he could admire it while he finished the flower arrangement.

“I… I thought it matched your eyes.” I blushed again. Damn it I wished I could shut it off.

Aya lightly touched my cheek as Chloe slung his arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear.

“You have made him very happy Ken.” He kissed the side of my neck and I felt like I was about to cry. Manly of me huh?

I wonder what I did to deserve the two of them. I asked myself this daily.

“Now about my curtains…” Chloe reminded me.

Michel piped up. “Ooh you got more stuff? Let me see. Curtains? Can I help hang em?”

I laughed at his typical hyper genkiness. “Sure chibi that is if your harsh taskmaster lets you off the hook for an hour or two.”

We both looked at Aya. He rolled his eyes and waved us out. “Be back in two hours you three. Your shift starts then.”

Chloe sauntered over to Aya and gave him the same treatment he gave me in the car while Yuki flushed pink. See I’m not the only one who blushed. He released Aya after a long moment and winked at Yuki. Then Michel and I followed his Highness out of the shop. I carried the table with Michel and Chloe managing the drapes.

First stop was my room and I placed the new table beside the bed. It looked great and fit in with my slightly mismatched set of antique furniture perfectly. Chloe tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for me to join them. I would not do to keep him waiting so I was right behind them when we go into his room.

I fondly called it Interview with a Vampire meets high class whorehouse. The walls were pale cream with a stripe of deep burgundy at the ceiling. The polished hardwood floor was mostly covered with a massive hand woven rug also in a cream color. The pattern had deep red roses and forest green leaves which twined all around the edges. A black scroll pattern was also woven among the greenery. The furniture in the room was all rosewood. The impressive bed was a canopied four poster heavily carved with ivy and flowers. The canopy was wood and about an acre of sheer fabric was draped at each corner. Covering this decadent retreat was a dusky rose colored duvet made of silk and a mountain of coordinating pillows. The dressers were also of the same wood with carvings to match and black marble covered the tops. Chloe special ordered all the furniture and picked out the carvings himself.

Across from the bed was a large gilt framed mirror which I just chalked up to satisfying his vanity until I discovered its dual purpose. The first time we made love in here I happened to look across the room and there we all were displayed in the mirror. The voyeur had been enjoying himself watching Aya and I play. I nearly died of embarrassment. I think that was the sneaky blond’s ultimate goal considering all the games he liked to indulge in. I tried to avert my eyes until I was caught. Then I was led right up to the polished surface and made to watch as Aya fucked me. Chloe had busied himself kneeling in front of me as I was treated to blowjob from his talented mouth. I have to admit it was hotter than hell watching the two of them totally wreck me. I can’t look at that mirror without flushing a little.

Michel who saw altogether too much just laughed delightedly as he looked into the glass and exclaimed how you had a perfect view of the bed. To which Chloe replied that of course he knew this and then he winked at me. I took this opportunity to flee… er I meant to go and get the step ladder.

By the time I returned the new drapes had been laid out on the bed and a pair of black wrought iron curtain rods lay next to them. I recognized the curtain rods as some I’d seen up in the attic. Chloe and Michel busied themselves draping the extra curtain behind the bed to fall in graceful folds all the way to the floor while I put on my tool belt and climbed the ladder to put the brackets up to hold the curtain rod.

“Mmmm there’s just something about a man in a tool belt.” Chloe commented.

I turned to glare at him. Chloe was reclining on the bed with Michel sprawled out next to him giggling behind his hands.

“I thought you two were going to help me?” Damn it I really didn’t like being on display here.

“Oh no I like the scenery from here far too much. Besides I have a perfect view of your gorgeous faded jeans clad ass.” Chloe purred.

Michel laughed so hard he snorted and I rolled my eyes. “Pervert.” I muttered just loud enough to be heard.

“But of course. You are just figuring this out now?” Chloe smirked and I gritted my teeth.

I shot Michel a look that clearly said I considered him a traitor for siding with the letch on the bed. The chibi merely stuck out his tongue and pulled a square of bubble gum out of his pocket.

Alright fine… So I was the voyeur’s treat of the day. I’d just ignore them and hang the damned curtains. I pretended not to hear most of the comments and got the rod up. When I told them that Chloe snickered and Michel laughed so hard I thought he’d inhale his gum. I got off the ladder and stalked over to the bed.

“Ok you two I’ll hang the curtains but I am not putting them on the rod.” That statement brought a fresh spate of giggles from Michel. Heh… and we used to think Omi was a little Hentai.

I stood and waited till the yards of heavy brocade velvet were ready to hang and I grabbed the whole mess and carefully climbed the stepladder. I got one side in the bracket and leaned over to drop the other end in when I felt the ladder shift.

“Ken! Look out! The ladder…” Chloe and Michel hollered.

I tried frantically to correct my balance but the ladder chose at that moment to start to fold up. I scrabbled for anything to hang onto since I was tipping precariously towards the window. A fall from the second story would most likely end in my hasty demise.

I grabbed at the curtains but the rod simply came loose and I was heading towards the glass. I closed my eyes so I could not see my death rushing up at me when 2 pairs of arms locked around my legs and I was tugged back into the room to fall in a heap of fabric and the tangled bodies of my rescuers. The ladder hit the glass and shattered the panes then dangled half out the window before falling noisily to the flagstone patio below.

I lay there gasping as I tried to regain my composure. Until a small muffled voice broke me out of my paralysis.

“Ken get off your knee is in my crotch.” Michel who was buried somewhere under the curtains whined.

I rolled to one side and when Chloe and Michel emerged from beneath the fabric I was grabbed in a lung squeezing hug from a disheveled platinum blond.

Chloe held me for a moment then shook my shoulders. “Don’t You Ever Do That To Me Again! You scared me to death when you nearly went out the window. Thank God we were able to yank you backward.”

Chloe then grabbed my face and kissed me so fiercely I wondered if he was trying to remove my tonsils. We both broke apart and looked startled when the door burst open and Aya, Yuki and Free stood looking alarmed in the doorway. There was quite a few minutes of explanations, a lecture from Aya followed by a tight hug and the same frantic sort of a kiss from the red head.

Free surveyed the damage and the look he shot me established that my reputation as a klutz was still alive and well.

“Well I don’t think we’ll be asking you to get on a ladder near a window any time in the future.” He deadpanned.

“Well Duh…” Was my intelligent reply as I shifted uncomfortably. An ache in a place I’d rather not have one made itself known as started to get up. “I think I broke my ass.” I groaned.

Aya and Chloe pulled me to my feet and I hobbled to the bed to sit down. They sat beside me and Chloe put his arm around my waist.

“Want me to kiss it and make it better.” Chloe offered in his bedroom voice.

“No!” I hastily replied as I flushed and looked at the trio in the doorway.

Michel was snickering again as he stood next to Free. Yuki looked as if he was more than ready to leave and Free just smiled benevolently. I can never tell what the hell he is thinking.

“I think, under the circumstances the three of us can cover your shift in the shop if you want to get this mess cleaned up?” Free stated as he herded his young team mates out the door.

“Thanks.” I called out right before the door clicked shut.

Then I suddenly found myself face down on the mattress.

“What the hell?” I looked over my shoulder at Aya and Chloe.

“I want to check to see if you did any damage.” Aya calmly stated as he reached under me for my zipper.

“Like hell you just want to get in my pants.” I squeaked indignantly.

“Don’t be such a baby Ken. Look I’ll even rub some cream on the bruise.” Chloe ran his hand up my thigh and I shivered.

“Yeah that’s what you say now but once my pants are off its wham, bam thank you Hidaka.” I growled.

“You have any objections to that?” Aya’s hand slithered down the front of my pants.

“Uh no?” Hand on dick brain goes bye bye. My eyes crossed as he rubbed a bit. Oh the joys of friction.

“We’re just glad you are alright Ken. Gods you almost went out the window.” Chloe buried his face in my neck and his warm breath tickled my ear.

So I decided to lay back and let them show me how much they cared and to hell with the curtains. Someone else could hang the cursed things. After all I had better things to do.


End file.
